Silent Reverie
by Stephanie Loss
Summary: A song fic. Buffy dies. Angel's with her. It's sad.


Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel were created by Joss Wheadon (aka.. God with bad memory) "Angel", the song, was sung by Sarah McLachlan. Rights belong to Artista Records, I think.., not to sure with stuff like that.. Tissue warning!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
"How does it feel, Slayer? Hu? How does it feel to be the one on the losing end?" The demon yelled, kicking the young Slayer in the chest.  
  
  
Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Once again, the demon pounded her into the ground.   
  
  
"Hu, Slayer? Don't have the breath for one of your snappy retorts?"  
  
  
"I always have one more." Buffy gasped.   
  
  
"Die." The demon said simply as he slammed her head against the ground. Her body went slack as consciousness slipped away. The demon laughed as he dropped her and walked off.   
  
  
As the form of the retreating demon melded perfectly into the night; another figure stepped out of the darkness, saw the collapsed form of the Slayer, then ran to her side.   
  
  
**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for the break that will make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day.**  
  
  
"Buffy..." Angel started. His hands wavered above her, unsure of how to touch her without hurting her more.   
  
  
"Angel." There were tears in her voice. "I.." She was going into shock. Angel carefully picked her up and held her close, blood tears falling down his face.   
  
  
Slowly, Angel carried his young sweet love to his apartment, tended her wounds. The thought flitted through his mind that he should be calling someone, her mother, Giles, Willow, or even Xander. Though, all he could do was lie there with her, holding her tightly and feeling every labored breath. And cry.   
  
  
**I need some distraction, a beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins. Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight.**  
  
  
Her fevered body fidgeted in his grasp. Aimlessly trying for one more ditch effort to live. Angel found himself wishing that death would come. She had been suffering since she had been called, suffering the constant fights between her parents, alienation from everyone she knew.. every mental torture that could befall a teenage girl. She deserved to rest for once.   
  
  
**In the arms of the Angel fly away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here.**  
  
  
Her hand came up and her delicate fingers laced through his.   
  
  
"Angel," she said with a voice that was hardly more than a breathless whisper, "I love you. I'll... miss you."  
  
  
"Buffy, please."  
  
  
"Shussh... It's.. it's all right." The hand in his gave him a reassuring squeeze. Angel buried his face in her hair.   
  
  
"I can't lose you." He said softly, simply.   
  
  
"It was meant this way. You.. you should know. One Slayer dies, the next one's called."  
  
  
"Don't talk like that... please."  
  
  
"You know." She said, her voice getting weaker. "That's why.. you brought me here."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have been there."  
  
  
"Not your fault."  
  
  
**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn. There's vultures and thieves at your back.**  
  
  
"I'm not scared, you know," Her voice took on a renewed strength and confidence. She was going to get this out whether anyone liked it or not. "I'll miss you, but one day you'll be there with me. You will."  
  
  
"I'm a vampire. My soul is cursed."  
  
  
"No. It wasn't your fault. You're good. We'll be together." Angel found that he couldn't argue with her, all he could do was just to hold her and drop a small kiss on her shoulder.   
  
  
**The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack.**  
  
  
"I've done so many things, Angel. Hurt so many people, told hundreds of lies, fights, so much fighting. Just because I couldn't accept what I was. I get it now, and it's too late."  
  
  
"It's never to late. Just keep fighting. Keep up the fight."  
  
  
"It's too late for a lot. Too late to fight. You understand, I know you do."  
  
  
**It don't make no difference, escaping one last time. **  
  
  
"No more fighting." She exhaled sharply, "I love you, Angel. Forever." Her eyes closed, her breathing slowed then stopped. The fight was over.   
  
  
**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.**  
  
  
"Buffy? Buffy?" Fear faded from his voice as realization washed over him. She was gone. "No. Oh, Buffy. No..." He held her dead body closer to him as he cried.   
  
  
He cried for a young life taken before it could fully unfold it's petals and bloomed. He cried for her friends, her family, everyone that she had protected. He cried for everyone that should have met her and would have their lives changed by her. And in the end, he cried for himself. No matter how much he had thought about it, he still couldn't picture his life going on anymore without her.   
  
  
**In the arms of the Angel fly away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here. You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
